1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to probe heads and scanning probe microscopes including the same, and more particularly, to a probe head including a changeable cantilever of rotary type and a scanning probe microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning probe microscope (SPM) is an apparatus for investigating the morphology and physical characteristics of a surface of a sample by using a probe. SPMs are classified into various types according to a sensing method, a type of probe, a physical quantity to be measured, or the like. A basic type of SPM is an atom force microscope (AFM) and uses a method of measuring a force applied to a probe attached to an end of a cantilever by measuring bending of the cantilever.
The probe of the cantilever is a kind of consumable good that is easily blunted and damaged by use. A process including changing a cantilever and then aligning and approaching a laser is one of the processes of an SPM, which are very inconvenient and require a long period of time.
In particular, industrial equipment requires a function of automatically changing a probe in order to obtain process automation.
One apparatus uses a method of automatically changing a probe, in which the head of an SPM is moved to a point where a non-used probe is located. It takes a longer period of time to perform this method than in a case where an operator directly changes the probe. In addition, it is not easy to correctly return to a point that is scanned prior to changing of the probe.
Thus, a method of rapidly and easily changing a cantilever without a change in a scanning position or a change in laser alignment is very important and improves convenience in an SPM. In particular, the method is a necessary method of an industrial SPM of which a probe needs to be frequently changed.